Mega Man Battle Network 6:Know Your Stars
by Megaman-the-Hedgehog2.0
Summary: About time I added chapter 5, eh? I am so sorry, I had writers block. Sucks, huh? Well, Capt. Blackbeard isn't safe from me, Dex, and...YUIKA? What a twist of fate! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Megaman battle network 6 "Know your stars" rated K+ Summery: Kind of self explanatory isn't it?

Higsby comes in following a trail of trail mix he sees the "Magenta Spikey Couch of Doom, and sits in it" **Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. **"I can fly!" He says **"Good for you, Higsby he uses squirrels for shampoo, and chipmunk poop for deodorant "**It's sauce!" He says **"Whatever dude, Higsby, he has bowl control problems so bad, it comes out of his mouth" the voice says**" NO I DON'T!" He screams **"poop breath" it says "Higsby he's a fish dispenser "**FISH!" Chaud says **" Now you know Higsby, the fish dispensing poop breath" it says.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" **How was it? I ask**

"Needs more salt" Dex says

"Perfect!" Ribbita says

"**heh" I say**

"Brian, stop it." Mayl says

"**o.k." I say**

**Thank you! Please R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chaud walks in explaining "Mr. Fishy went Bye-bye". He sees the Magenta Spikey couch of Doom, "Ooh my favorite col-" and pauses for a moment and then continues, "I mean, Just a couch" He says, the couch smacks him, but he continues to sit in him, crossing his arms, a voice starts "**Chaud, he eats raw fish" **"No I don't!" Chaud screams, he sees a Yellowtail, then eats it, "**I rest my case" it says " Chaud, he loves Higsby. **In response, Chaud somehow Don't ask fly's away "**oh well I'll save the 3rd one for the next poor sap who dares enter this room" **the voice AKA me says

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------KLUMP! KLUMP!

"I think someone is at the door " Dex says, going for the Door," **I got it!**" I say , reaching for the door "Hey Goof!" Yuika one of the villains from BN6 says "heh heh " Dex starts laughing, He gets smacked in the face "**That's it! She is no doubt getting made fun of!"** I say "**I would have tracked her down anyways!" **I say

"_Arr"_ protoman says, "**No, captain Blackbeard is chapter 5"**I say

**Thanks for reading Please R and R!**


	3. Yuika

"**Sorry it took me a bit to update, I wrote the chapters on separate **

**pieces of paper and I lost both Yuika and chapter 4, and instead of**

**doing the smart thing after finishing Yuika update I did the dumb **

**thing update after I complete both chapters AND totally forget **

**about it and play Nintendo Gamecube maybe updating with chapter 3 will **

**Help? I hope so! Soon I'll have another Megaman story out by **

**Chapter 5 just watch! Well….enjoy! -Megaman the Hedgehog 2.0 **

Yuika walks in Saying "I knew I should've trusted Chaud with my purse" "**Known your **

**Stars Know your Stars Know your Stars" "**you didn't do that with me!" Chaud says

"gimme back my purse" Yuika yells "Mine!" Chaud yells holding a magenta purse Yuika ignores

Him and sits in the "Crimson Chair of Fire" "Is the Crimson Chair related to the Spikey Couch of Doom?" Chaud asks "**Yes now shut up!" I yell "Yuika, She subscribes to Sports**

**Illustrated just for the swimsuit edition" "**No I don't…Wait the goof?" Yuika asks "**Umm……no?" "It is ya goof! **"_No it's not"_ Dex says " and you're the freak that was holding the door" "_no I'm not" _"yes you are" "**Quiet you! Yuika, she lives in a flowerpot with a flower named Bob" "**that's it I'm going bye-bye!" "**noooooooooooooo I'm paid to do 2 jokes!"**

**"that's right I pay myself!"**

"_Duh" Dex says _opening the 16th bag of "chips"

"**ummm………Dex? "**no answer

"**Wrong chips"**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, this is Megaman the Hedgehog 2.o here, I just want to thank some people who reviewed, If I didn't put your penpal name just tell me and I will say it, Silver Horror, Ari phoenix, Ultimatecoolguy, thanks for the inspiration to never stop with the laughs, speaking of laughs, Here ya go! Chapter 4!

Prosecuter Ito walks in investigating the case of the lost Trail mix, and sees the purple mystery comforter, and sits in it "**Prosecutor Ito, he works for world wide wombat rocks" **I say "who are you oh and nice chair, tastes great!" the prosecutor says" **umm…..okay, thanks I guess? Ito, what do you call 1000 lawyers at the bottom of the ocean?" **"what?" "**a good start!" **"I'll leave!" "**no I'm not done yet, Ito he hides vogue monthly in that book he has"**" why do you have to be so mean?" "**oh and you dated Vic in 8th grade" **"That's it, I'm leaving!" "**that's what Vic said before he dumped you, in fact, if cap'n blackbeard wasn't next, I would make fun of him! Ito? Dang! he left."**

**"I did 4!" **I say

"I'm alive!" Dex says

"_Cap'n blackbeard is next!" _protoman says "Crap!" Dex and say, watching protoman run around saying pirate and arr


	5. Chapter 5

Note to readers

Sorry it took so long to update, as I said, I lost my folder. And guess what else? I had writers block. Well, time for the long awaited

****

CHAPTER 5

--------------------------

Captain Blackbeard walks in to the podium thingy."Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars"The voice says"Who's there?" Blackbeard worries"BlackBeard,he is also known as fish boy"the voice said"C'mon! Fight me like a man and come out!""Man?" I stare at Dex."Your sadly mistaken, friend." Dex says "Fishboy" I remind him."Right" "Who are ye?" "Captain Blacbeard, He once burned his leg at a Pizzaria Reginas.""Now that's pathetic"Dex chuckles"Captain Blackbeard,He's not really a pirate.He just acts like one so he can say"Poop deck"."Yes, now take a seat in the spikey couch of doom" "I ain't sittin in no bloody couch!""That's brittish" A familiar voice says"YUIKA!!!"Dex and I yell"Hi"She boredly says"Where have you been the last chapter?" I ask "Sleeping""Interesting"Yuika and I stare at him "You ruined it" "Yeah, you ruined it"

So how was it? Send your reply and your name will be posted next chapter, So R&R!"What are you talking about?" Dex asks "Nothing""What loser is next?" Yuika asks "Dex" "WHAT?" "Your next"

END OF CHAPTER

PLEASE R&R


End file.
